Un air de vengeance à Boston
by Rizzles88
Summary: Meilleures-amies ou plus que cela ? Maura commence à se poser des questions.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma première fan fiction,alors je prendrais tous vos conseils,je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou courte._  
_Rien ne m'appartient._

Jane était dans sa voiture,l'enquète qu'elle venait de résoudre avec ses coéquipiers l'avait complètement laminée,et elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un. Elle pensa déjà à Casey,mais abandonna vite cette idée,de peur de la déranger. Puis elle pensa à Maura,elle regarda sa montre,il n'était pas encore trop tard,elle ne devait pas décida donc d'aller voir sa meilleure-amie.

- Jane ?

- Je peux entrer,Maura?

- Bien-sûr,entre ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui...enfin c'est cette enquête,j'ai pas dormi depuis presque 48 heures je dirais ! Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

- Oh Jane ! Assieds-toi sur le canapé. Tu veux une bière ?

- Oh Maura tu me connaît trop bien !

- Maura sourit et alla lui chercher une bière et un verre de vin pour elle.

- Alors raconte-moi tout.

- Un père qui avait tué son enfant de 2 ans et son épouse,on a enfin réussi à le coincer !

- Quelle horreur !

- Tu l'as dis ! Répondit Jane en buvant une gorgée de bière. Et sinon toi,t'as journée ?

- Autopsie de crise cardiaque,rien d'interessant.

- Tu veux regarder un film,Maura?

- Si ça peut te changer les idées,je suis prête à tout.

Elles regardèrent un film,Jane riait à chaque fois que Maura commencait à avoir les larmes aux yeux aux passages les plus romantiques du film.

- Le grand Docteur Isles,surprise en train de pleurer devant un petit film à l'eau de rose !

- Pas du tout , c'est juste une connexion de mes glandes lacrymales et de mon cerveau qui créer une réponse émotionnelle!

- D'accord,d'accord je te crois !

Après 45 minutes de film,Jane com

mencait à s'endormir sur le canapé de Maura,celle ci s'en rendit compte quand Jane commença à tomber sur elle.

- Hé,Jane! Dit Maura en secouant très doucement son amie. Tu devrais rester dormir ici !

- T'es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas?

- Tu m'as entendu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois,te dire que tu me dérangeais ?

- Tu marques un point !

- Allez viens je t'emmènes dans ta chambre!

- Maura ! J'ai déjà dormi ici,j'ai pas besoin de chaperon !

_Maura ria doucement._

- Si tu y tiens ! Bonne nuit Jane !

- Bonne nuit Maura !

Les deux femmes allaient se coucher. Jane se coucha dans le lit,elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ses deux derniers jours,la présence de sa meilleure-amie de l'autre côté du mur la rassurait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.  
Quelques heures plus tard,Maura fut réveillé par un cri venant de la chambre de Jane,elle accouru dans la pièce.

- Jane ! Jane ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui,oui,c'est rien,juste un mauvais rêve !

- Juste un mauvais rêve ? Un cauchemar est une manifestation onirique, durant le sommeil paradoxal, pouvant causer une forte réponse émotionnelle négative de l'esprit, plus communément de la peur ou...

- Maura,Maura,stop ! Il est 3 heures du matin,je suis pas encore prête à t'entendre étaler ta science !

- Désolée ! Maura se coucha à côté de Jane.

- Maura,tu devrais partir te recoucher,je vais bien.

- Je suis déjà coucher Jane!

- Dans ton lit,Maura.

- Hors de question ! Je vais rester ici jusqu'à se que tu t'endormes. Un cauchemar n'est pas à prendre à la lègère ,il peut impliquer une ou plusieurs situations de danger, de mal-être et de terreur psychologique ou physique.

- Jane prit son oreiller et le mit sur son visage. C'est bon t'as finis Maura?!

- Jane,essaie de t'endormir,je serais là,à côté de toi,tu ne risque rien!

- T'as gagné,reste dormir ici ! Elle lui sourit doucement et lui prit la main avant d'essayer de trouver le sommeil.

-Maura la regarda s'endormir,elle se surprend même à sourire en la voyant dormir en lui tenant la main,elle attendu une heure avant de s'endormir à son tour.

- MAURA !

- Jane...

- On va être en retard,dépêche-toi !

Elles n'eurent à peine le temps de manger quelques choses et de prendre une douche qu'elles arrivaient déjà au poste.

- Maura,c'est bon tu peux aller à la morgue !

- Je tiens à t'accompagner,te prouver que tu es en sécurité !

- Bien sur que je suis en sécurité Maura !

- Courte nuit ? Demanda Frost en riant,à Jane.

- La ferme Frost !

- Ton language Jane ! Répondit Maura en partant à la morgue.

- On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas pris son café ! Dit Frost en lui tendant un café.

- Merci Frost . Souria Jane.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Le rapport de la dernière affaire à rédiger.

- C'est vrai...

Maura,avait un nouvel assistant à la morgue,Susie avait prit quelques semaines de congé. Maura commença l'autopsie d'une victime. Cela lui prit toute la journée,comme Jane avec son rapport.  
Maura était prête à partir retrouvé Jane quand son assistant l'interpella.

" - Dr Isles ! Dr Isles !

- Jeremy ? Vous ne devriez être chez vous depuis au moins 30 minutes !

- J'attendais que vous quittiez votre poste.

- Tiens donc. Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi? Souria Maura.

- Je voulais vous invité à dîner,ce soir,au Dirty Robber !

- A dîner ? Jeremy,ça me touche beaucoup,mais...

- Je vois,vous refuser!

- Ah non,non ! Enfin si,mais ce n'est pas à cause de vous ! Et je ne sors pas avec mes collègues.

- Très bien,Dr Isles... Bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi,Jeremy !"

Jane descendait pour retrouver sa voiture,quand elle tomba sur Maura.

-Hé Maur' !

- Jane ! Sourit doucement la légiste.

- T'as passer une bonne journée ?

- Mon...mon employé vient de me demander de sortir dîner avec !

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends?

- Jane ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec un collègue,hors du travail !

- Ah oui,et moi je ne suis pas ta collègue?

- T'es ma meilleure amie,et t'es lieutenant,et moi médecin légiste en chef de l'Etat du Massachusetts !

- Oui,et lui assistant,pas médecin !

- N'insiste pas Jane,je ne sortirait pas avec mon employé ! Dit Maura d'un ton froid.

- Ok,t'énerve pas Maura ! On se voit demain ?

- Oui,on se voit demain..


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord,merci pour vos gentils reviews,ça me fais plaisir ! :)

* * *

C'était le lendemain,le week-end était bien présent,aucune affaire pour le moment sur les bras,Jane décida de passer voir Casey.

- Jane,qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- J'avais envie de te voir ! Dit Jane en entrant chez lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Jane,mais je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence.

- Depuis quand tu m'impose ta présence?

- C'est le sentiment que j'ai Jane!

- Et bien c'est faux , tu ne m'as jamais imposer ta présence. C'est même plutôt le contraire! Depuis que t'es revenus j'ai l'impression de t'envahir !

- Non Jane,j'aime quand tu es avec moi !

- Alors tout va bien ! Sourit la brune avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son cher et tendre.

Pendant ce temps là,Maura c'était préparé,elle comptait bien faire bouger Jane,qu'elle s'occupe de sa santé. Habiller dans sa tenue de sport Maura courra jusqu'à l'appartement de Jane et sonna à la porte. Ce fut Angela qui lui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Angela ! Dit Maura en souriant.

- Bonjour Maura,entre,je t'en pris !

- Vous n'étiez pas dans la maison d'ami?

- Non,je voulais me changer un peu les idées,je me suis dis que ranger l'appartement de Jane pourrait m'aider ! Tu n'imagines même pas quel bazard c'était ici !

- Jane n'a jamais été brancher "ménage" depuis que je la connais. En parlant de Jane,vous ne sauriez pas où elle serait?

- Sûrement chez Casey !

_Maura soupira doucement mais ce reprit devant Angela. _

- Je vois,je voulais l'emmener courrir,lui occuper l'esprit mais on dirait qu'elle y est parvenue sans moi.

- Oh,tu sais Maura,elle a eu du mal à renouer avec Casey,elle veut juste passer un peu de temps avec.

- Je sais Angela !

_Maura lui souria poliment avant de quitter l'appartement et de courrir jusqu'à l'appartement de Casey,attendant que Jane sorte._

Après une ou deux heures à discuter avec Casey,il était temps pour Jane de partir,elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement. Maura était en bas,elle se sentait comme qui dirait,délaissée par sa meilleure-amie,sûrement parce que c'était la seule qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

- Maura?

- Jane ! S'exclama Maura en se relevant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Et surtout comment tu savais que j'étais là?

- J'ai parlé avec ta mère,elle m'a dit que tu serait sûrement ici. Tu étais...avec Casey?

- Oui,je suis resté un peu avec. Maura ,je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui! Lui révéla Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! J...

_Maura ne termina même pas sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie en courant ,sûrement pour rentrer chez elle._

- Maura,Maura ! Maura mais attend !

Trop tard elle était déjà partie.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Jane rentra chez elle et vu sa mère dans son appartement .

- Oh bon sang Ma' ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon appartement ?

- Un peu de rangement,je ne tolère pas qu'un Rizzoli vive dans des conditions pareilles !

- Ma',c'est très gentil ,mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Dis tu ne saurais pas ce que Maura a? Je la trouve très bizarre !

- Bizarre? Enfin Jane,c'est Maura !

- ... Ma',j'ai besoin d'être seule,s'il te plait !

- D'accord, Jane Clémentine Rizzoli !

- MA' ! Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Désolée ma chérie ! Riait doucement Angela avant de quitter l'appartement.

_"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ou dis pour faire fuir Maura comme ça ? Je lui ai juste dis que j'aime Casey,elle le savait... Pourquoi partir en courant comme ça ? Ou alors c'est le fait que je l'ai fait attendre ? Mais je ne savais même pas qu'elle m'attendais. Bon sang Maura Isles pourquoi est tu si compliqué ?"_

Jane prit son portable et tenta de joindre Maura. Elle l'a appeler au moins 5 fois,envoyé 3 SMS,sans jamais avoir aucune réponse.

De son côté ,Maura était rentrer chez elle. Elle rangeait tout son dressing par matière, puis par couleur, et enfin par taille. Elle se changeait les idées,après que Jane lui ai dit qu'elle aimait Casey. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Jane est sa meilleure-amie,et elle sait que ce qu'elle vient de faire,faisait du mal à sa meilleure-amie. Mais elle continua à ignorer tous ses appels et ses SMS. Et s'entêtait à ne vouloir voir personne,pas même Angela,Hope et encore moins Jane. Elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions.

_"Pourquoi ai-je réagis comme ça? Pourquoi je suis partie en courant sans donner la moindre explication à Jane? Pourquoi je me sens maintenant si mal? Je suis Maura Isles,je suis une femme respectable,alors pourquoi faire cela? Jane ne mérite pas de m'avoir pour meilleure-amie..."_

Maura était perdue,autant que Jane l'était.

Le soir , Maura avait appeler Jeremy,pour accepter son invitation à dîner. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça,mais elle avait décidé de le faire. Elle avait mit une de ses plus belles robes,comme si elle comptait séduire son employé. Elle qui la veille avait mit un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire. Mais la voilà partie dîner avec,tout se passait bien,enfin bien... Jeremy se posait des questions sur le changement de comportement du Dr Isles et ça Maura l'avait remarquer.

- Jeremy,quelque chose ne va pas?

- Tout vas bien Dr Isles !

- Appelez moi Maura,nous ne sommes pas au travail. Et vous mentez ,je vois que votre rythme cardique s'est accélérer par votre veine situer juste là .

Mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vient perturber leur dîner.

- MAURA DORTHEA ISLES !

_Oh non,voilà Jane. Pensa notre légiste._

- Jeremy,je te présentes Jane Rizzoli.

- Enchanter Lieutenant Rizzoli.

- Ouais,ouais,ouais ! Maura je peux te parler... en privé ?!

- Comme tu le vois ,je dîne avec ce jeune homme,je n'ai donc par conséquent pas le temps de te parler en privé !

- Maura,c'est important,tu m'as ignorée toute la journée,j'ai le droit à une explication ! Chuchota Jane à l'oreille de son amie.

- Tu l'auras,quand j'aurais décidé de te parler ! Laisse moi du temps !

- Je t'ai laissé toute la journée pour ça Maura ! Même ma mère commence à se demander ce qui ne va pas !

- Rien,tout vas bien Jane ! Absolument tout ! Retourne voir Casey,tu sera bien avec Lui !

Maura avait insister sur sa dernière phrase,sans aucune raison valable ou scientifique. Maura se demandait ce qu'elle avait. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle agissait comme ça.  
Jane quitta les lieux et Jeremy décida de faire de même après avoir payé l'addition.  
Maura rentra chez elle,avec les mêmes questions dans la tête.

_"Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça quand elle me parles de Casey ? C'est pourtant moi qui lui ai tendu la main pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi..."_

Puis la légiste s'endorma,attendant une nouvelle journée s'annoncer,tout en pensant qu'elle devra à un moment donné parler à Jane.

Le lendemain,dimanche, Jane se leva à l'aube,bien décidé à obligé Maura à lui donner des explications. Elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez Maura.  
Maura,elle ,venait de se lever,elle n'avait presque pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Elle avait examiné une à une,chacune de ses réactions. Elle avait peur de comprendre se que ça voulait dire. Peur d'avoir bel et bien comprit le pourquoi du comment,elle agissait comme ça. C'était tout simplement impossible. Comment croire ça ? Encore d'autres questions qui s'ajoutaient aux autres déjà présentes,dans la tête de Maura.  
Maura fut interromput dans son résonnement ,quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de se couvrir. C'est donc dans une courte nuisette de nuit que Maura ouvrit la porte...à Jane.

- Jane ? Mais , il est à peine 7 h du matin !

- Oui,je savais que tu serais lever ! Maura,je t'en pris,dis moi ce que j'ai fais ou dis de mal hier !

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal,c'est moi. J'étais pas dans mon assiette. T'inquiètes pas !

- L'urticaire Maura , l'urticaire !

Maura cacha son cou avec ses cheveux.

- Jane,je te promet que j'irais te parler,demain,promis.

- Tu me le promets?

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Bien,je t'attendrais demain,chez moi. Souria doucement Jane.

- D'accord,à demain Jane.

Maura ferma la porte et se laissa tomber derrière.

_"Demain,je devrais lui dire pourquoi je suis partie en courant. Comment je peux lui dire ça ,alors que moi même je doute de la raison de mon acte..."_


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée,ce chapitre est plus court que les autres.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commençait. Jane se levait,elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Maura doit lui parler. Elle enfila un jean dans lequel elle était à l'aise avec un simple T-shirt bleu marine et parti à la BPD.

Maura était prête,prête depuis au moins deux heures. Elle s'était levée tôt,très tôt, pour réfléchir à se qu'elle pourrait donner comme explication à Jane. Pendant la nuit ,elle avait mit les choses aux clairs. C'était maintenant sûr, Maura était amoureuse,certes, mais pas de Jeremy,mais de Jane. Elle en était maintenant persuadé ! Cela expliquait son comportement,pourquoi elle avait prit la fuite quand Jane lui avait avouer être amoureuse de Casey.

_"Comment vais-je avouer à ma meilleure-amie que j'ai des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers elle ? Je lui ai promis une explication,et je ne peux pas lui mentir. Mais si elle fuit ? Si elle ne veut plus jamais me voir ou entendre parler de moi ? Et si je perdais ma meilleure-amie? Ça va lui faire un choc à encaisser... Et voilà que je me parle à moi-même."_

Après avoir pris son sac et son courage à deux mains,Maura quitta sa maison pour la BPD,priant pour ne pas voir Jane avant la fin du travail.

Jane était avec Frost,il parlait de tout et de rien en attendant qu'une enquête leur soit attribué. Mais Jane interrompit sa discussion quand elle vit Maura arriver. Et autant dire que notre belle blonde était magnifique.

- Maura ! Maura !

- Jane!

_Le rythme cardiaque de notre légiste s'accelera,le rouge commençait doucement à lui monter aux joues._

- Tu...tu vas bien ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peux aller Jane,excuse-moi,j'ai du travail qui m'attend .

- Attend ! Répondit Jane en retenant Maura par le bras.

_Le coeur de Maura fit un bon dans sa poitrine ._

- Je t'écoutes.

- On se voit toujours ce soir ?

- Bien-sûr. Elle débita ses paroles tellement vite que Jane n'eu à peine le temps d'entendre le son de sa voix.

Jane retourna à son bureau,elle en était sûr,son amie lui cachait quelqu'un chose.  
La journée passa lentement très lentement. Maura stressait de plus en plus au file des minutes qui passait. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon d'annoncer ses sentiments à Jane.

Jane avait passé sa journée sur un homicide avec Korsak et Frost et l'avait résolue à la fin de la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à partir chez elle pour attendre Maura,mais elle reçu un SMS de cette dernière :_ "Viens dans mon bureau,je préfère te parler là-bas."_  
Jane ne se posa pas la moindre question et descendit au bureau de Maura.

Maura regrettait déjà d'avoir envoyé ce SMS. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se l'avouer à elle même qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était assise à son bureau,achetant des chaussures sur internet,essayant de se changer les idées. Elle n'entendit même pas Jane qui était entrée dans son bureau et qui l'observait en souriant.

- Maura ?

- Jane ! Elle referma toutes les fenêtres de son ordinateur,et se leva de sa chaise.

- Alors ta journée ?

- Shopping en ligne et une autopsie... et toi ?

- Une affaire désormais bouclée ! Souria Jane. Maura,Maura détends-toi,tu vas t'évanouir si tu continues à agir comme ça ! Respire doucement et expire.

- Jane,je suis détendu. Enfin pas vraiment ,mais j'essaie.

- Maura,tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Ah oui,c'est vrai... assieds-toi !

- Maura,je ne suis pas en sucre.

- Assieds-toi,si'l te plait.

_Jane s'assied ._

- Ce que je vais te dire,n'est pas facile à dire ni à entendre sûrement. Et je comprendrais si tu fuiais à ton tour en courant,ou si tu ne voulais plus jamais me parler,ne plus vouloir me voir,vouloir que je déménage,me rayer à tout jamais de ta vie,mais je te dois une explication,et je ne peux pas te mentir... Alors voilà... Jane,je suis désolée d'avoir fuis,quand je suis partie en courant,quand tu m'as dis que tu aimes Casey,je ne savais pas encore la raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ça.J'aurais du être là pour toi ... J'y ai réfléchis jour et nuit,je ne dormais presque plus,je me posais beaucoup de questions,je ne sortais plus de chez moi sauf pour aller au travail. Et j'ai cru comprendre pendant un moment,puis j'en étais sûr. Alors Jane,je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois,je ne veux pas que ça te choque,mais écoutes bien..._ Maura marqua une pause._ Jane,je ...

Maura n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase,c'est donc en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Jane,qu'elle lui avoua. Son coeur battait si vite. Mais elle avait peur de la réaction de Jane. Même elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

Mais le baiser fut interromput par l'arriver de Jeremy,qui avait assister à toute la scène.  
Il avait les résultat d'une analyse pour le Dr Isles. Il posa violemment les résultats sur le bureau de Maura ,avant de regarder les deux jeunes femmes.

Jane,n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'ils venait de se passer,comment sa meilleure-amie pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle ?

Jeremy s'approcha,il passa derrière les deux jeunes femmes,qui c'était levées quand Jeremy était entrer.  
Il passa derrière Jane,passant une de ses mains sous la gorge de Jane,avec un couteau,il était furieux. Il aimait Maura et était sûr qu'elle aussi à cause du dîner du week-end dernier.  
Il était capable de tout,vraiment de tout...

* * *

Voilà ,il est plus court,car j'ai ma petite idée derrière la tête pour la suite . ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée du temps pour poster le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! (:

* * *

_Il passa derrière Jane,passant une de ses mains sous la gorge de Jane,avec un couteau,il était furieux. Il aimait Maura et était sûr qu'elle aussi à cause du dîner du week-end dernier._  
_Il était capable de tout,vraiment de tout..._

- Jeremy , NON ! Lâchez votre couteau !

- Jamais ! Cette flic nous empêche d'être ensemble !

_Il est en plein délire psychotique,pensa Maura._

- Non,elle n'empêche rien Jérémy ! On est ensemble,c'est la vérité la vraie vie,Jane ne pourra jamais changer ça,tu m'entends?

_Jane comprit que Maura entra dans son jeu ._

_-_ Oui,Jérémy,je ne suis en aucun cas interessé par Maura !

_Ses mots veinrent brisé le coeur de Maura. Jane le pensait-elle? Ou est juste pour arrêter Jérémy ?_

- Tu le penses vraiment,Maura ? Dit-il en approchant de plus en plus le couteau de la gorge de Jane.

- Bien-sûr ! Je n'aime que toi ! C'est évident,ne le vois-tu pas? Répondit Maura en essayant de garder son calme.

- Oh arrête de te foutre de moi,Maura ! Je sais très bien que t'es tombée amoureuse,de cette personne à qui je vais ôter la vie d'ici peut de temps!

- Non Jeremy,ne fait pas ça ! Laisse nous une chance !

- A nous ou toi et cette chère jolie brune ?

- A nous! Crois-moi ,c'est toi que j'aime et pas Jane !

- Et moi j'aime Ca...

- Tu dis un mot de plus et je t'égorges,compris?

- JEREMY , NON ! _Venait de crier Maura_. Laisse la partir,si tu l'as laisses partir,elle ne se mettra plus jamais entre nous . Hey,regardes-moi !  
Il la regarda et laissa tomber le couteau à terre,laissa Jane partir dans les bras de Maura. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de sortir des menottes pour coffrer Jeremy,qu'il était déjà parti.

- Jane,tout vas bien?

- Si par tout vas bien,c'est le fait de ne pas s'être fait tuer par ton assistant qui à carrément jeter son dévolu sur toi ,oui je vais bien !

- Je suis désolée...

Jane relevait ses yeux sur son amie . Elle voyait bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Jane l'emmena sur le canapé avec elle et la prit dans ses bras une fois qu'elles étaient assisent. Maura laissa alors couler ses larmes quand elle sentait les bras de son "amie" sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée Maura !

- Si ! J'aurais du te protéger,j'aurais du savoir que Jeremy avait des troubles psychotiques ! J'aurais pas du "flirter" avec lui l'autre soir pour qu'il croit qu'on soit ensemble tous les deux. J'aurais du t'annoncer tous ce que j'ai sur le coeur chez toi,comme prévu,et si j'avais respecter tous ça,tu n'aurais pas eu un couteau sous la gorge par ma faute...

_La voix de Maura se brisa à la fin de sa tirade._

- Maura,Maura,calme-toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien,tu m'entends? Regarde moi ...

_Maura plongea son regard dans celui de la magnifique brune qui lui prit les mains._

- C'est pas ta faute. T'as préférés me dire toutes ses choses sur ton terrain plutôt que chez moi,j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à ta place. Ne culpabilise pas,regarde je n'ai rien ! Dit Jane avec un grand sourire.

- Mais il aurait pu...

- Non,il ne l'a pas fait ne pense plus à ça. Lui répondit Jane en serrant un peu plus Maura contre elle.

_Maura ne répondit pas,elle se laissa berçer par Jane,la tête dans sa chevelure bouclée._

- Jane,restes chez moi ce soir. Je ne serais pas rassurée si tu restes chez toi,alors que Jeremy est dehors,sûrement à te chercher !

- Très bien allons-y ! Souria Jane en aidant son amie à se relever et prirent la direction de la maison de Maura.

- Maura ! Tu sais je t'aime fort,t'es ma meilleure amie et...

- Jane ! T'es ma meilleure amie aussi,t'as pas à t'expliquer après ce que je t'ai dis. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bière je suppose?

- Oh Maura... Après avoir arrêter notre suspect à la fin de notre affaire à Frost et moi,on avait déjà bu une ou deux bières à la cafet' du poste,c'est peut-être pas une...

_Maura lui avait déjà servit un verre._

- Une bonne idée...

- Ce soir j'appelle une patrouille pour qu'il garde la maison,je veux être sûr que rien ne t'arrives !

- Non,Maura c'est bon,je suis une grande fille ! Dit Jane en buvant sa bière.

- Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir Jane!

- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te feras changer d'avis ?

- Non,absoluement rien!

- Bien,mais qu'il ne se poste pas devant la chambre non plus.

- Je ne les laisserais pas entrer chez moi,je te le promets. Souria Maura.

- Bien ! Dit Jane en finissant sa bière et se tourna vers Maura sur le canapé.

- Ou tu préfères aller chez Casey ? Je peux envoyer la patrouille là-bas...

- MERDE CASEY ! Je l'avais oublier,il doit sûrement m'attendre pour...

- Vas-y,rejoinds le ! C'est rien ! Souria doucement Maura.

- Urticaire,Maura,urticaire !

- Quoi,mais j'en ai pas ! Répondit surprise la blonde en cherchant sur son corps.

- Non,mais le fait que tu le cherches signifie bien que tu me mentais . Maura t'es ma meilleure-amie,je ne rien faire qui puisse te faire du mal.

- Je te dis que je vais bien.

- Maura,tu ne sais pas mentir !

- Ecoutes,je ne vais pas te forcer à m'aimer,je ne vais pas te forcer à rester chez moi car tu te sens coupable de me laisser ici après se qui vient de se passer Jane !

- Tu ne me forces à rien,je veux passer du temps avec toi ! Et c'est pas parce que tu m'as avouer que t'es amoureuse de moi que ça va changer ! Sourit tendrement Jane.

_Maura souria ._

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- J'ai encore envie de rester avec toi... Lâcha Jane.

Maura se retourna brusquement vers elle. Comme si elle avait imaginé ses paroles. Et avant même qu'elle ne prenne la parole,Jane avait déjà saisit ses lèvres.

- Jane...tu ne devr...

- Chuuut... Dit Jane en reprenant le baiser.

Maura cru rêver,la femme qu'elle aimait en secret deouis des mois vient de l'embrassé.Jane emmèna Maura dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit.

- Jane...tu as trop bu,c'est sûrement ça,ne fais pas une chose que tu pourrais regretter demain matin.

- Maura,chuuuut !

Elle vient l'embrasser dans le cou,se qui fit frissonner Maura avant de se coucher à côté d'elle.

- Il est tard on devrait dormir Maura. Dit Jane en souriant à son "amie".

- Je t'ai préparer la chambre d'ami !

- Tu l'as préparé alors que tu ne savais même pas si j'allais dormir ici ?!

- J'espèrais que tu dormes ici...

- Et bien oui je dors ici ce soir ! Elle sourit doucement ,et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Maura avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans la chambre d'ami. Bonne nuit Maura!

- Bonne nuit Jane...

* * *

Je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas à se revirement de situation avec Jane,enfin je l'espère ! :)


End file.
